


I Hate You, I Love You

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, new identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: There's a new girl at ISIS. Lana knows she has met her before but where?





	I Hate You, I Love You

There was a new girl at ISIS.

Lana had passed her in the hall a few times. For some reason unknown, the girl looked familiar to Lana.

The girl had short blonde hair and icey blue eyes (those blue eyes almost seemed like colored contact lenses). The girl never seemed to talk when Lana was around.

Lana knew that she had met the girl before. But where? Lana sighed; she'd figure this out even if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
